Outrun 2
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: New enemy, new reason to keep running, new reason to keep up the chase and throughout the choas only one person will walk away, ooh who will it be? Read & find out!
1. In the dead of the night

**A/N **Ok here is the sequel to Outrun, hopefully you guys enjoy!

Onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 1 In the dead of the night**

He looked at her. Looked through her, looked at anything that wasn't her. His eyes started to blur. Blink. Focus. Rapid blinking, eyes now focused. He actually looked at her, taking in every inch of her that was wrong, hard tiring work right in front of him. He lent in close to her, his eyes right in front of her's, chocolate brown melted into scared sea green. Softly his hand worked back the blonde strands that covered her face. Shake, squeal, shake, squeal. It was like her body was stuck in a pattern. He pulled away from her and went back to his work table. Everything was in a neat pile in the order he would use them. Sighing, he took a photo from his pocket, he studied it, trying to make a list in his mind, some kind of order that he would work. His eyes glanced between his photo and the scared young girl tied and gagged to his table. Her slender arms shackled above her, her young curvy body free of restraintive clothing. Her whole body was open to him, open for him to play with and mould into what he wanted. He put his photo on the table, held in place with a clip so he could refer back to it. Everything had to be perfect, one little bit of failure would not be acceptable, he had to paint a very clear picture and if one bit was wrong the message wouldn't get across and then his whole plan would be useless. The picture he was about to paint had a very simple message but if failure sunk in, even just a little bit, then they wouldn't get it, and he wanted to help and lead them as much as he could. Everything had to be right, there was no other way. He looked to his girl wondering if he could even do this, deciding that his mission was more important, he knew he could. This was the only way to make them open their pathetic little eyes and realise that the danger hadn't stopped, it was still there lurking in the shadows waiting for its time to come out and play with the others in the sun. Only glancing at the clock as an excuse to get away from the photo, he decided it was now or never, now he had to start painting his message. The young girl shook when he started to play with her hair, taking several strands he put it to one side, they would need to be curled and dyed. He pinned them in place with an old rusted hair clip, the remains of her blonde strands would be dyed black. As he started to make his mark on her beautiful soft hair he started to hum, hum a song that _she_ knew and positively loved, an old sixties song by her favourite band, _Dr Hook_. He knew almost everything about _her_, it would help him with his quest of the elusive painted portrait. Once her hair was set he left it and went back to the picture, eyes were next. Going to his table he picked out the little contacts and very carefully he poked them into her eyes. Now sea green was peircing startling silver. Grinning he pulled out his little pocket knife, now he had to inflict a little bit of pain, more pain would come but for right now his shaky victim didn't need to know that. Her gag shook with violent screams as he cut deeply down her right eye, it would scar in its own time. Slowly as he worked on his 'art' the young girl transformed into the vision he craved for. It took a lot longer than he realised, there were simply too much detail and sadly he couldn't take a shortcut, if he left out one little thing then the picture would be ruined, he refused to let that happen, not when he was just beginning. Finally in the early hours of the morning he was done and right before him was his own vision. He was so happy with his work he actually contemplated keeping her, he knew that wouldn't be wise so he picked up the hunting knife and let it trail down her body for a moment, just watching her jump and squirm.

"Soon you will pay for what you did" He whispered at her, she wasn't the young girl he picked up in a bar, she was _her_ and _she_ had to pay for what she did, and very soon she would. He got sick of looking at her, every time he looked at her he only got angrier, they had let her escape and while his life was ruined, she was free to do as she wanted, not anymore. Angrily he stabbed her exactly fifty four times and eventually she was just a dead corpse that litterly hung on his table. Stretching his back he pulled her free and went about dumping her, not too far from where she was killed but far enough that he wouldn't be suspected. He dumped her happily in a place that _she _would love, a burnt out ruined house, fire had swept through it taking all life but now it had gained a body. He could only hope that someone would find her and make the important connection. Humming his little song he went back to his own home to clean up and ready for the next victim. "You will pay Raven Venom, you will pay for what you did"

In the dead of the night a serial killer was born and one day he would have Raven Venom begging for her life, it was the only fuel he needed to keep going.


	2. New case, old sparks

**Chapter 2 New case, old sparks**

Detective Randy Orton sighed unhappily as he and his partner Detective John Cena made their way into the morgue, another body in the course of two days and now they were officially on the case. The big boss Vince had decided to put Randy on the case for a special reason although he didn't say what that was. In the morgue they met up with Doctor Beth Phoenix, she was a beefy blonde woman, she held a pretty quality but also a scary quality, Randy couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips, to him the only scary woman in the world was Raven, she had proved how scary she was just by showing how ruthless she could be.

"So what have you got for us Doc" John asked in his usual happy-go-lucky manner, Beth gave him a friendly warm smile, her white coat rustling as she walked to the two tables where two young girls lay dead. Randy's breath caught in his throat, both young girls looked exactly like Raven, he couldn't be sure if either of them wasn't Raven, everything looked exactly like the young psychopath.

"This is Mary-Anne Spier, and this is Kristy Smith" Beth started pointing out each girl, "Your killer has done a lot of work on them"

"Work?" John inquired, Randy still hadn't said anything, his blue eyes stuck on the two girls who were meant to look like his insane beauty.

"Hair dyed, fresh tattoos, peircings, scarring that hasn't quite healed, sexual tearing. He was working off a photo by the looks of it because the procedures were too many to remember off by heart"

Randy kept looking over the two young girls, two more had lost their lives and they died looking like someone they weren't.

"Anything else that may link us to a killer?"

Beth shook her head, "No, he was very careful and the only ID I found on them was their own."

"What makes you say he?" Randy finally asked, this could of been done by Raven herself but no one could be sure.

"Because eye witness said that Kristy Smith was last seen with a man before she died, no positive ID but it was definitely a man, besides sexual tearing was done by a penis, hence being a man."

The two men thanked her and left the morgue all too happily to try and get a lead on this new killer who was painting a picture all too clear.

"You saw what I did" John started gently, it was only John that knew just how close Randy felt to Raven, they barely talked about her but John knew that it was killing his partner, knowing she was out there somewhere, alone as always. "Those girls were made to look like your girl"

"I know" Randy said softly, "I know"

"We have to find her, she may in danger"

"I know" Randy said again. "Any ideas on what the hell we do?"

John felt for him, Randy looked so lost these days, that rough fuzz growing on his face was all the evidence that he needed, Randy had simply stopped caring.

"I guess we should start by finding Raven"

"Or maybe we should just focus on this killer?" Randy suggested, he wanted to find her so he knew she was ok but after all the shit he had done to her, he wasn't sure if he wanted to find her. She was angry at him and his usually hard soul just couldn't take that.

John sighed knowing that Randy wouldn't want to find her. At least not until he absoutely had too.

"Fine, we'll do it your way but if this gets outta control you realise we're gonna have to find her, eventually"

"Yeah I know"

After Randy got home that night, his head was still swimming. He had found nothing on this new killer except what was painted for the whole world to see, whoever this guy was, he wanted Raven dead. Sighing he flicked on the light and proceeded to make some light dinner. So much had changed for him, new small house, no one special in his life. Just him and his empty pleas for Raven's safety. Everything in his life seemed pointless, it always would be without her. She was the one and he let her go, not that he had a choice in that and that hurt the most. After his light dinner was done he sat at the table and started more work, not on this killer but on what he had been working on for the past year, finding Raven and making sure she was ok. He had tried every trick in the book but everytime he got close she was already gone, it was like she was always one step ahead of him. Around midnight his phone rung, Randy sighed, already another young girl was dead, dying looking like what she would call a freak.

"Detective Randy Orton"

"Hey Doc, how are you?"

"Raven?" His eyes bulged, hoping he could trace her. "Where are you? Are you alright?"

She gave a light laugh "I am fine, I was just wondering if you would like some help? Looks like you need it"

"You know about this killer?"

"I know everythin Doc, you'll get used to it" She let out a light breath, "I must admit I like the beard thingy you got going on, very manly"

Randy stood up and looked out the darkened windows, she had to be close, she _had _to be. "Thank you, I wish I could comment on your appearance but I ain't seen you for a while"

"And who's fault is that?" She snapped, "Don't stay awake too late Doc, your blue eyes look all ready to droop as we speak"

He bolted out the door and looked around in the darkness, seeing nothing but black and glittering stars, "I've always liked the stars Doc, I like looking at them and believing that everything is ok even though its not"

"Where are you Raven?"

She laughed again, "I can see you but you can't see me, you won't be able to see me for a while because I'm no longer in that small town you just linked me too, anyways I must go people to kill and all. Nighty-night"

The line went dead leaving Randy caked in fear, there was a slight possibilty that now they had two killers to chase, and Randy feared that only their mysterious male killer was the only one they could stop. Raven right now was like a ghost in the wind, she wouldn't be found unless she wanted it and every one knew she didn't.


	3. Messed up messages

**Chapter 3 Messed up messages**

Doctor Phoenix made her way home unaware that she was being watched, being watched by the same killer she was trying to find. Tiredly she un-locked the door to her tiny apartment, the day wasn't the best and to make it worse she had to deal with that pig Detective Orton, Beth didn't like him very much, she had heard all the rumors about the older man and his younger days, morgue dwellers always seemed to be women and Randy had worked his way through almost all of them, herself inculded. Giving a sigh she tried to stop thinking of him and his pigish ways but that was trying, that man infuriated her like none other, back in the day she had the fantasy in her head that Randy was her knight in shining armor, he only proved to be that elusive frog that was somewhat common these days. Beth let a smirk cross her lips, according her own detective friend, Nattie, Randy was now older and utterly alone, no woman would touch him now. Good, that pig deserved it, being alone couldn't happen to a nicer guy in her opinion. The things that really got to Beth about him was how he instantly assumed she couldn't do her job, possibly because she was a woman, therefore she was stupid. And Randy was a user, he used people then threw them away, no-one mattered to Randy Orton, no one but him. Just after she was finished changing the door went off, Beth couldn't help but wonder if it was Randy picking up on her thoughts, she hoped it was, despite his personalty he did have one good point, and that good point was better when he was hard and ready to go. Beth pulled the door open, the stranger on the other side a mystery to her.

"May I help you?" Beth asked eyeing his clothing, his shaggy beard so un-kempt that he had to be a homeless begger, unless he really just liked the rugged look.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would be able to help me?" His voice was somewhat familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I guess"

Silence ripped throughout the tiny space, his hand suddenly a clawed vice around her neck, her body suddenly light weight as he pushed her back and shut the door. "You messed it all up, you stupid bitch, now I gotta start all over, are you happy now?"

Beth tried to grasp at the hand, everything was glazing over and the only thing she could do was gasp for precious oxygen, oxygen he didn't feel like giving. At least not yet.

"I had a simple message, a very simple message and you messed it all up" He threw her down and sent her ribs into a painful haze. Air was the only thing she needed right now, getting free of this madman didn't even occur. His voice never changed, his tone cold and quiet even though his vocal chords wanted to scream at the scared blonde. "I left you all the clues but no you missed it, just like a typical woman," He looked at her scornfully "The paint under her nails? The strands of hair missin from her head? The tattoo clear on her back? No, you missed it all, now I have to find another victim and start over." He kicked her again, sighing he bent down and stroked her blonde locks like a dog, "Now Beth, do you want to live or do you want to die?"

"Please" Beth pleaded, she knew she had missed something, she was certain she hadn't but with that pig in her morgue she found it hard to concentrate, yeah this was Randy's fault.

"Its a simple question!" He barked before calming down, "Live or die?"

"Live, please live!"

"Well then I need you to deliver a message and this time don't mess it up" He pulled her to her feet and straightend her clothing, somewhat nicely he patted her down as though she was covered in dust. "Can you deliver a message without screwing it up?"

Beth nodded, still frightend and fearing for her life. "Please, I will give you what you want"

"Good" He pulled a strand out of her eyes, those twinkling orbs still shaking in fear.


	4. Enter the system

**Chapter 4 Enter the system**

Raven searched the computer relentlessly, her fingers typing over the keys in a rush. Since running that fateful day she hadn't stopped, that meant she had very little and had to push the systems in order to get what she needed. It meant living in a small apartment with nothing, none of the comforts of a home. All she had was the clothes on her back, her Ipod, her trench coat and what ever money she made from her lonely job as a mechanic. Food was always take out, showering and other little bits were done by pushing the system and just taking what she needed. Now she had came into a special place in order to get more medication. She knew that she couldn't function without them, to elude this psycho after her she had to stay at the top of her game and for that to happen she needed her medication. She used to get her script from Randy, now she had to push her way into the system. Now it was all about hacking into the health system and putting in her name. It took hours sometimes days but it was worth it, it would always be worth it. Her fingers kept pushing keys and with each acess denied screen she only became more annoyed. "C'mon" Raven muttered her fingers not stopping there work. Her Ipod in her ears blocking out any other noise around her, the darkness surrounded her and took her away from running. "Finally" She muttered as the accepted screen flashed. Now all she had to do was input her name and then it was done. She heard the click even with her music, it aimed right at her head and nudged into her skull.

"Stop what your doing and turn around. Slowly"

Raven put her hands up, that musculine voice washing over her and making the tingles arrive faster than light. She turned around and looked Randy right in the eyes, she should of expected him to come back to the office after his shift, he had forgotten his jacket. Again.

"Are you going to shoot me Doc?" Raven asked pleasantly, thanks to her running she had to change everything that made her who she was. Her hair now a light blonde, those metallic eyes now green and her skin flawless, this was the moment where she felt the most freakish.

Randy didn't lower the gun but that smile didn't waver "I take it theres a reason your here?"

"I needed more pills Doc. You wanna lower that?"

"Do I need to keep it raised?"

She kept her hands up, her smile still planted on her face. "I am un-armed at the moment and I only want to get my medication"

Randy lowered his gun and took her in fully "You ok Raven?"

"I'm fine Doc. How are you? Using more innocent girls to catch a killer?"

"Still sore about that huh?"

"Let me put you through hell and we'll see how you feel?"

"Your in danger Raven, there is a mad man after you. He's killing innocent girls and making them like you"

"I heard" Raven got up, that gun barrel back in her face. "If your gonna shoot me Doc, do it now before I get away. Again"

"You can't beat him on your own Raven"

Raven touched his face gently, a gentle calm ushering her body. Gently she kissed his lips before sliding up to his ear, gently the hairs stood up, her voice like the wind in his eardrum. "Its funny how your worried about me, but your doctor friend Beth isn't doin so well"

"What are you talking about?"

Raven pulled away and gave him that smirk. Before he could question her or even ask any more questions Raven sucker punched him in the stomach dropping him to his stomach. "You may wanna check on Beth, I hear she's not doing so well"

Randy could only watch as Raven walked away like some sort of ninja. Right now he had to figure what had happened to Beth. At least Raven seemed to be ok. For now.


	5. Swing & a miss

**Chapter 5 Swing & a miss**

Raven couldn't wait to get home, all she wanted was a little bit of sleep. Running for as long as she had been was bound to take your energy faster than usual. It didn't help that those twisted feelings she felt for Randy came soaring back, forgiveness for what he did to her wouldn't come any day now, but she knew somewhere inside her she would forgive him, after all if you love someone like she loved Randy forgiveness for a broken heart was bound to happen eventually. Raven stopped in the middle of the hall to her apartment, the slightly ajar door made her wonder who was after her this time, she was running from so much she had lost count of her enemies. Instead of calling out and letting them know that she was here, she pushed the door open further with her knife, ready to drop whoever was meant to be killing her this time, kill or take into custody, it was the same to her. Silent footsteps made their was into the small hovel that she called home, nothing was on and all that surrounded her was darkness, her eyes took a moment to adjust, they always took a while when she had spent almost all day in the light. It was like turning on the light then quickly turning it off again, it seemed darker once light had touched it, even for a second. Raven put her other senses to use, her eyes were taking a while to adjust, that too was normal for her, it was a weakness that anyone could exploit. Just as her eyes focused the images were darkend again, a vicious fist pounding her small face, her back hit the wall with a vengence. She refused to acknowledge the pain, instead she kicked out only to hit thin air.

"Aren't you so cute! Fighting back as always"

She had no idea who was talking, his voice an odd mix of edgy smooth, Raven tried to get the stupid bag off her head but that was hard as he kept hitting her and keeping her off balance. He smashed her head against the wall, the pain finally got through and against her will she slumped down to the floor, covered in darkness.

"Now that you have finished we can talk" His voice came out as smooth calmness, now that she was down he didn't have to worry about her. "It took me a while to find you Raven but no one can run forever, now that I have found you, you can start paying for what you did to me"

"Take this stupid bag off my head and fight me like a man"

He gave a small chuckle, slapping her across the face, a thin trail of blood oozing from her soft pouty lips. Tasting that blood bought more need of survival than ever, this was just another obsticle that needed to be done away with, she would be the only one walking away, as usual. "I am not fighting you Raven, no, your gonna sit there like a good girl while I get revenge, revenge for what you did to me."

"I didn't do anythin to you, at least I don't think so. Wait are you the guy that I smashed with a shovel?"

"No"

"Were you the guy that I knocked out with a crowbar then set on fire?" She let a little peice of silence cut through them before going on with her point, "Wait that was my sister, never mind"

He pulled her up so she was on her feet, a small smack to her cheek was she needed to jolt her back to survival, now that she was on her feet the real game could begin. "You know I don't like this bag, you have it" She whipped it off so fast and stuck it on his face that it stunned him for a moment, he didn't expect so much fight and survival from her, she was expected to resign herself to the capture. Raven kicked out puffing harsh air from his lungs, stumbling back he gave an angry yelp ripping the bag off. Raven's fist knocked him again as Raven let out a screech like those kung fu artists on tv, she wouldn't let him breathe not when her survival was at stake. He grabbed her easily and threw her into the wall, like a pinball she bounced off and hit the floor. Those heavy footsteps stopped in there tracks, her slender foot sweeping him to the floor. Rage red eyes screamed at her, that gun barrel coming from no where, she wasn't sure how she dodged it but that ripping metal missed her, missed her by inches. Before he got a second chance she tore his gun away, it slid to the other side of the small room. Grabbing his arm that delicious scream pounded her ear drums, "One bone down, two hundred and five to go" He gave another scream as she ripped his other arm from its socket,

"Any last words before I kill you?" Raven asked pleasantly, she had no idea who he was but it was obvious that he was trying to stop her, and that would only be possible if she allowed it. He finally hit back, his legs now his only line of defence, Raven barely touched the floor before she was back on her feet. Two broken bodies fighting and squabbling for the option of walking away, only one could walk away and they wanted it to be them. His large hand found her throat, crushing the life from her body, for the third time that night Raven's back hit the wall. Everything went blurry and she could just feel the life leaving her body. That twisted smirk on his face was her stamping memory, the one she saw before she died. In a last effort to keep her life she raked his eyes, trying to pull them out with her bare fingers. He gave a screech pulling away from her, blood spurting from the broken vessels. He ran at her and seeing no other way, she let her left hand fly up with such force and vengence he could smell the evil oozing from her pores. He slumped to the ground, his life void before it even touched the ground. Raven breathed heavily as she looked down on his body, blood and bruising finally edged itself into her frame, for a moment she slumped down on her knees. So close, so close to losing everything that she had fought for, with a last glance at the mangled corpse she pulled herself up and looked him over closer, looking at his face she still had no idea who he was and why he evidently blamed her for his outcome. That wasn't a first but it was still annoying. Sighing she took herself from the room that she called home, now she truely was back to running full time. She couldn't help the thrill of excitement that buzzed through her, this was what she lived for, good old fashioned cat and mouse. Locking the door for someone down the track to find the body she smiled to herself, her eyes nothing but happy-evil. "The psycho is back" She whispered quietly to herself, now she couldn't wait for the next attack, Raven was going to enjoy it far more than she should.


	6. What happened to Beth

**Chapter 6 What happened to Beth?**

Randy rushed to Beth's house as fast as possible, blood and noise pounding in his skull, his footsteps colliding with excess noise. When he got there everything was dark and closed for the night. Maybe Raven was just fucking with him, or maybe she knew more than anyone, even more than the killer himself. Randy banged on the door, calling for the blonde doctor urgently. All he wanted was Beth to answer the door, that way he would know that Raven was just pulling strings like a puppet-master. If any one woman could do it, it was Raven. "Beth!" Randy shouted frantically turning the knob, nothing was working right now. Her door was shut, his voice calling her got nothing. All was an eerie silent that smelt of fresh death.

"Randy?"

He turned around to see both his partner John and Punk, both of them guns drawn and vests on. "Something has happened to her, I know it"

Punk kicked the door open, out of the three of them, he was one the most educated with his feet. The wood snapped open and the three men slowly made their way in.

"Doctor Phoenix? Are you here?" Punk called out, everything was pulled and pushed aside. Chairs away from the table, curtains shut to block out the night.

"I'll check the bedroom" John said going to the other rooms in the house. "Beth!"

Punk and Randy ran to the bedroom and there was their precious doctor. Strapped to her bed with her own leather belts, her face barely reconizable. Blood covered every inch of the beefy doctor, all nine litres of blood was stripped from her body and poured over her white satan sheets. The only thing they knew was Beth had suffered, suffered long into the night for a mistake she didn't think twice about.

"I'll call it in" Punk said gravely stepping from the room, plenty of dead bodies had crossed his green eyes but he would never be used to it, especially if they were his friends or work collegues.

John looked over to Randy once he made sure that Punk wasn't within ear shot. "So how come you got here before us Randy?"

"Question is, how did you guys know to come?"

"We got a call in" John said looking his partner over, in the ten years that he had known Randy, John still couldn't help the feeling he got, mistrust, John still wasn't sure if he could trust Randy, there was something about him that just made John nervous, even after all this time.

"Call in from someone you know?" Randy asked his eyes not leaving Beth's mutilated corpse, he couldn't help it, but in his opinion the bitch was better off dead, mainly because he heard what she thought of Raven and it wasn't flattering, any one that insulted Raven should just kill themselves now, it would be a less painful way to die.

"No" John admitted, "Mystery caller saying that screams were heard and maybe we should check in on Beth. How did you know about it?"

"Raven told me" Randy admitted quietly making John's whole face explode into an emotion Randy didn't like.

"She called you?"

"No. She came to see me in person"

"Rand, you have to call it in"

"I can't John, I can't let her go back, not after all she's been through"

"Randy, _she_ could of done this" John shook his head slightly, "Raven is armed and dangerous, you know as well as I do that more people will get hurt the longer she is out there"

"I can't let her be caught again John, please understand that" Randy looked his partner square in the face, pleading with his eyes to let this go, just this once.

John let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Rand, but if you don't call it in then I will"

Randy tried to calm down, trying to think of a way out this one, he saw no way out and all he could hope was that Raven was as smart as she seemed. Taking his radio something finally came to mind, he could just hope it worked.

"Detective Randy Orton calling in a sighting of R.V. Michales"

"Go ahead Detective"

"Michales, Raven Venom was spotted in the PD roughly an hour ago, suspect is un-armed but still should be treated as dangeorus, suspect was wearing black jeans with long black jacket. Repeat black clothing and is currently un-armed but still treated as dangerous. Thats all"

"Thank you Detective, that was very helpful. Really"

John didn't know why, but senior detective Calloway sounded a little irritated at his partners call in, John shrugged it off, Senior Detective Calloway sounded like that alot so maybe it was nothing.

"Happy now John" Randy snapped at him, "She's gonna get caught and sent back to that fucking awful place and all because you just had to be Johnny obey-the-law"

"Its for the best Randy, you'll see that eventually" John patted him on the back before going out to let the others know what was going on.

Once he was gone, Randy let that slippery viper smile drop out, Raven wouldn't be caught because of his call in anytime soon, kinda hard to get a message through when your radio is off during the important parts. Oh well, it happened.


	7. Darker side

**Chapter 7 Darker side**

Randy had barely sat down when his phone went off again, most of the night spent with the dead mortician. He wanted to ignore it but his hope that it was Raven made him press the little green button.

"Hello?"

"Hello Randal, how are you?"

That creepy edgy voice didn't make his night any better, in fact it just made it worse. "Who is this?"

"My name is Morgan James and I live at twenty-one south street, I am six-five with blue eyes and black hair." He let out a deep cold laugh "You really expect me to tell you who I am Randal, please if I was gonna do that I would of done it by now."

"What do you want?" Randy growled putting on his tracker, with any luck he would catch this bastard tonight and be done with it.

"What I want is swift, sweet revenge. My life is in tatters now, ruined beyond repair and you're gonna help me get it all back into order"

"Why would I do that?"

"Simple. You have a little secret that you've been hiding, hiding from everyone even your precious little Raven" He let out a growl before going on, "Speakin of that little bitch, where is she? I know you know Randal?"

"Even if I did know, why would I lead you to her?"

"That little secret remember." He chuckled evily "The deal is simple Randal, you give me Raven and I won't tell the world what I know about you"

Randy let out a cold laugh of his own, "Go for it, most of the world already knows what kinda guy I am. Cold, evil, I use people, I cheated on my wife, I stood idly by while someone I loved got beat-down and raped day in and day out. There is nothin about me that I can't twist and make me the good guy, your just another asshole that will be twisted and as always I'll be the one smelling of roses, while you lay dying in a pool of your own blood"

"Oh Randal, that is very sweet. Confessing everything in a vain attempt to shut me up. But there is one little secret that even you can't twist."

"Your boring me now, ring me back when you have something interesting to say"

"AJ Lee"

That name made Randy stop in mid-air, the one name he didn't want to hear now dragged up and spread around. "What did you just say?"

"You remember AJ Lee don't you Randal?"

Randy didn't say anything as the mystery killer went on with his secretive story. "The _Dashing Cassanova_ originally had eleven victims. All women raped and strangled and dumped in the public eye. Eleven young women lost their pathetic little lives and the public was in stone cold fear, and then victim number twelve AJ Lee popped up. Raped and murdered and dumped in a graveyard of all places"

"Whats your point?" Randy snapped, his life flashing before his eyes didn't help.

"AJ Lee wasn't a victim of the _Cassanova_, she was a victim of _you_. AJ and you were happily fucking around and then one day you got bored of her, she didn't want to let you go but you had already moved on. So when she started saying that she would tell your innocent little wife about your mis-deeds you saw your life flash, so you raped her and killed her, all the markings of the _Dashing_ one all over her little body. Everyone just assumed that she was a victim of the serial killer and you got away with murder"

Randy didn't say anything, his one little secret now in the hands of a pyschopath, "I suggest Randal that if you want this to remain between the two of us, then you will do what I say"

Randy still couldn't speak, that darker side of him slowly coming to life and the more he breathed the harder it became to hide it.

"This is what you will do Randal, you will find Raven and you will wrap her up like a tight little package for the taking. Once she is dead, your secret will stay with me until I die"

"Fine" Randy spoke so softly that the killer had to get him to repeat that.

"What?"

"Fine, I'll give you Raven."

"Good, just make sure you do Randal, I'd hate to be you when the public finds out but I have no problem telling them"

A little click stopped the whole conversation and Randy couldn't look himself in the mirror. Again Raven was going to be a puppet in his little game, only this time he was the one pulling the strings. Randy shut his eyes trying to calm the sick feeling welling in his gut, Raven was the one in the middle again, only this time Randy cared if she got hurt. Unlike AJ and all the other whores he had been with, he actually loved Raven. You always hurt the ones you love.


	8. Allys in the weirdest of people

**Chapter 8 Allys in the weirdest of people**

By the time Raven made it to a safe hotel for the night, the blood was pretty much oozing a line to her location. Already she had things sorted in her head, things that no one else had so far. Firstly the guy that attacked her wasn't the elusive killer, if it was, she wouldn't be alive. No, the killer that was after her would of made sure that she died, died screaming it sounded like. Whoever had been sent to do his bidding was nothing more than a pawn, a pawn that would soon be revealed as dead. When she got to the front desk she already hated the guy working it, it only reminded her of the scum Evan something that betrayed her for money. Raven couldn't let that go, she was already caged and scared, and he just made it worse.

"Yes?" He asked of her not looking up but hearing the bell.

"I'd like a room please" Raven asked as nicely as she could muster. Her slender arm wrapped around her ribs. Being nice was the only thing she could do right now, anything else and she would lose her room and her plans, not something she wanted right now.

"And I would like a million dollars" He retorted still not looking up, that just annoyed Raven even more.

"Look jackass, I'm bleedin and bruised, just get me a room and I won't have to slice your balls off"

Now he looked up, his whole face changing when he saw her. Blood pouring down her face, violent purple and shocking blue peircing her face. "Sorry darlin, I didn't realise you were mortially wounded"

Raven gasped in a painful yet calming breath, "Look, Chris Jericho, I just want a room so I can sleep off this bitch of a hangover"

Chris quickly got her some keys, his blue eyes actually pouring out some actual concern, "Does it matter which one you got?"

"As long as it has a bed and a lock, I'll be fine"

Raven gave him a long look "You sound familiar? Have I threatened you before?"

"I don't think so" He gave a nervous laugh, "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah I can take anything they dish out." Raven suddenly fell to the floor "Oh God there go my organs"

Chris quickly went round to her and picked her up, looping her arm around his neck he easily took her to the room he had picked out for her. "I think you should get to a hospital, your not in good shape"

Raven halted somewhat evil in her movements "No. And if you ring one I swear to the good Lord I will come back here and finish you off"

"Alright no hospital" He flicked the door open, "Is there anything I can do for you Miss?"

"Smith. Fenix Smith. Have you got any bandages?"

"I'll get some" Chris quickly went to the cupboard for some first aid supplies, when he got back Raven was dealing with her many assorted injuries, apart from the ribs, she seemed alright, at least she was bleeding to death, like last time.

"Here you go darlin," Chris gave her the white material and watched somewhat enthralled as she began to deal to herself. "You've done that before I take it?"

She looked up at him annoyed that he was still there, she always hated it when people over stayed their welcome, just like her family, over stayed their welcome, breathing her air, so she took care of it just like she would Chris if he didn't leave in the next five seconds.

"Are you still here?"

Chris didn't know what to say, shaking it quickly he got the message. "Alright Fenix I'll leave you alone. But I will be mointering you through the night, I don't want a corpse in my lovely hotel"

"Right" The last word she would use to describe the hotel was lovely. "Yeah you do that, but I can assure there will be no corpse, a few cracked ribs but I am in no danger of dying, at least not from the ribs"

"How do you know that?"

Raven let out a smile that sent shivers and un-easy-ness into his system. "A doctor should know these things"

Chris got out there quick smart, not liking the look in those unstable silver orbs, they creeped him out and hardly anything did that anymore.

Chris sat at his perch as he always did, waiting for the call that he knew would come. He was still pondering what he should do but as always he would decide that at the last possible second, with any luck no one would hold it against him. Chris let out a sigh as the phone rang, now his choice was about to be made.

"Hello?"

"Hello Christopher, has my package arrived?" That cold yet joyus voice made Chris want to vomit. Vomit until his insides burst and put him out of his misery.

"Yes" He barely got out making his caller laugh, cold and high pitched screamed through his ear drums.

"Oh Christopher don't go all soft on me, you never cared about hurting her before, why care now?"

"She's here alright, tending to the wounds you gave her, so don't go getting upset alright"

"Oh I don't get upset, I have people to do that for me. Now make sure she stays put, I'll be there in exactly thirty minutes, she'll enjoy that, being on time was always one of her greatest peeves, at least thats what she told my brother. Anyways, good-bye"

As soon as the line was dead, Chris lept into action, already he had made peace with the consequences, it would be worth it, at least thats what he hoped. Maybe God would see it that way and with any luck he would be with his sister in heaven. Chris grabbed his keys and pounded straight to Raven, he didn't bother knocking, he just barged in making the young girl jump in fright.

"Dude, not cool"

"You have to get out of here" Chris pleaded throwing her some keys, her fast reflexes caught them like a pro. "Take my car and just flee, you have thirty minutes to get as far away as possible"

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Raven! Please! Don't ask, just trust me when I say, you have to get out of here! He's on his way, now!"

"I thought you sounded familiar, your the fucker that used to pump me full of drugs back in that hellhole"

"Raven! Instead of worrying about me, just get yourself outta here! I'm giving you another chance"

She gave him the coldest look he had ever recieved, throwing her shirt back on she started to mutter to herself. Finally she gave Chris a little eye-contact, the first time he didn't actually want it. "When this is done I'm totally comin back here and killin you, for every drug you pumped into me, you will pay for you fucker"

Like the _Flash_, she was out of there, jumping across the bonnet she made her getaway, Chris shouting at her from the window, "Don't stop in the next town! Just keep going as far as you can!"

"Go fuck yourself, hope you die for all the drugs you pumped into me!" Raven managed to shout on the wind as she escaped death for the second time that night. Chris watched as she left, "I'm not the fucker that pumped you full of drugs, I'm the fucker on the other side of the wall saving your life"


	9. Back together

**Chapter 9 Back together**

Raven took Chris's advice and just went straight to the next town, she was just glad to see a town she knew. The town of Tonoe was a small yet bustling town, everyone knew each other, strangers weren't welcome in Tonoe, Raven just hoped that someone remembered her. She was glad that she looked the way she did, her appearance wasn't one that was easily forgotten, not many freaks came through Tonoe. His car finally stopped and luckily she was by an inn, Tonoe was an old school kind of town, hotels were called inn's, hotel managers were called inn keepers. There were no fancy shops or big business, all trading was done by stalls set up in the street. They even had a whipping post and stocks, small, bustling and God-fearing pretty much summed up Tonoe, yet most of the kindness she had recieved in her life had come from this town and its wonderful people. Raven was a little suprised at the red-headed beauty working the inn, though she wasn't shocked that it was a woman, women work the counter while a man does the hard work. The red head looked up at Raven with a large smile, "May I help you darlin?" A slight drawl to her voice but at least it wasn't scratchy or irritating.

"Yeah, I'd like a room please"

She pulled a book towards her, "Name?"

"Fenix Smith." She glanced at the name plate on the bench, "Lita? Interesting name"

Lita gave a slight chuckle "Weird nickname that got stuck, my partner came up with it" Lita filled in some more details before handing over some keys, "Alright Trish will show you to your room, any luggage?"

"Nope, just me and the voice in my head"

Lita laughed again "Hun we all have those, you just gotta block them out. Trish!"

"I'm here hun, stop screamin" A very fit looking blonde came up and flicked an eye at Lita. Maybe Tonoe was catching up with the times, clearly instead of man/woman team, it was woman/woman. Raven ignored it as Trish showed her to her room

"So what brings you to Tonoe?" Trish asked a slight accent hinting out of the words, Raven guessed Canada, or some other screwy country that she didn't get.

"Relaxation" It was true, for one day she just wanted a hot shower and a peaceful nights sleep. Raven opened the door, quite glad that Tonoe had at least re-decorated since the last time she was here. "Um do you guys have hot water?"

Trish shot her a filthy look which Raven just ignored and went on with her point, she actually didn't want to offend the blonde, she just wanted to know, "Cause the last place didn't but they still charged me for hot water, how the hell do you charge for somethin that doesn't exsist?"

Trish laughed, she couldn't help it "Yes Fenix we have hot water, unless Lita forgot the power bill. Lita! Did you forget the power bill!"

"No!"

Trish gave Raven a huge grin "You should be alright for hot water"

"Thanks Trish"

"Your welcome hun"

Trish settled back at the front desk with her long time girlfriend. "So should we?"

"Should we what Trish?" Lita asked not looking up from her magazine, her brown eyes scaled over the words in a hurry.

"Call the police"

Lita looked up at her, puzzled "Why the hell are we calling the police? Are those little bastards throwing stones again?"

"For Fenix"

"Why does Fenix need the police?" Lita was still confused, the girl just got here and now suddenly they were calling the police.

Trish pulled out a newspaper and thrust it under her girlfriends nose, "Thats why"

Lita had no choice but to read it, those words burnt into her skull. _Wanted; Raven V. Michales, armed & dangerous_, the rest of the article wasn't exactly flattering, Lita put it away and looked to Trish.

"You want to ring the police don't you?"

Trish was cut short by the assistance bell, through their conversation they failed to notice the door open and now they had another customer.

"Can I help you?" Lita managed to get out, not many guys like him came her way. Tall, tanned, tattooed and bulging muscles to boot, it didn't help his blue eyes were cold, so cold it made Lita cold.

"My name is Detective Randy Orton, and I'm looking for Fenix Smith" Randy pulled out his badge and ID, he was so close to Raven he could taste it.

Lita didn't like the look of him but as always Trish got in first, "Why do you want her?"

Randy pulled his face closer to the blonde, fear rocketing her system "Thats my business darling, now what room is she in?"

They couldn't answer because Randy just stalked away towards the rooms, looking for his Raven, his ticket out of this mess.

Raven was in the shower singing loudly when everything changed, she sensed it like second nature, she couldn't tell you how because she didn't know. Maybe it was the water going cold despite it still being piping hot. Maybe it was the sudden chills she got, more than annoyed she kept going with her singing but got out of the shower. Pulling on her clothes she pretended that everything was alright, Raven knew it wasn't. Peeking out to her room all her lights were suddenly off. Why did all bad guys turn off the lights? Was that like an international symbol for evil? Darkness? Probably. Still singing she went out to the room, she smelt him before he even knew what to do. Her foot swung out for his chest, instead of connecting, he grabbed her leg and swung her so her back hit the wall and dizzying pain went straight to her head. Those cold blue eyes burned on her as his body pinned her's in place.

"Hey Raven" Randy got out quite nicely despite his actions speaking fury.

"Oh goody, your here" Raven spat out trying to move, sadly Randy knew her as well as she knew herself. He had her arsenal down well enough to ground her.

Randy let her go, for a moment she was free but just as quickly he pinned her slender wrists to the wall, Raven the slippery little eel wasn't gonna get free again. "How did you know about Beth?"

"He called me. Mistakes will not be tolerated, not by anyone"

"Is he playing a game with you?"

"Yeah" Raven breathed, she was more happy that she wasn't expected to fight, she could do it but for once she just wanted to relax, even if that meant being pinned to a wall.

"Why? All he's expressed is your demise"

Raven finally pulled herself free, her foot pulled to a height that made Randy marvel, he slid across the floor, before that animal instinct could kick in, he was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Don't make me shoot you, this shot isn't meant for you"

"Why is he playing this game with you? With us?"  
"He's the kind of guy that likes to play with his prey before he kills it"

"And you know this how?"

"I'm smarter than you realise" Raven got out, that gun still pointed between those stormy eyes, eyes that she came to love and hate all at the same time.

"So your just gonna keep running forever?" Randy folded his arms over his large chest, the last thing he wanted was to fight Raven. Raven shook her head, that sadistic smile peaking over her face making Randy shudder with excited yet scary chills. "Nope, I ain't got it in me to keep running"

"So what are you gonna do"

Raven took out a lighter and sparked it up "What I do best, I'm gonna set the prick on fire"


	10. Another one bites the dust

**Chapter 10 Another one bites the dust**

He looked through his latest victim with so much contempt he thought it would blow her up. Tonight he was angry, so angry that she had escaped again, while he was hunted like an animal, she was free to do what she wanted. It didn't help that his puppet Chris Jericho had betrayed him. Well Chris paid for that when he got there, a nice little bullet hole right through his skull. Sooner or later he would be found and with any luck the new coroner would get all the clues he left. He shook himself so he was back in control, his new victim Kaitlyn, started to shake again.

"Oh stop being pathetic, its only a little bit of pain" He snarled at her, just looking at her, he hated her. As much as he hated to admit it, Raven would at least be a stronger enemy, he actually couldn't picture Raven to shake the way Kaitlyn was.

"Please, I can help you" Kaitlyn pleaded as he started to seperate her hair for the on-coming procedure.

"Can you bring me that whore's head on a stick? I don't think you can so no, you can't help me. However you can help yourself Kaitlyn, by shutting the hell up, your starting to annoy me. Kaitlyn shut down, the tears silent as her soon to be killer started his make-over. Because of his anger he did everything half heartedly, the dye wasn't even dry when he slit her throat and watched her bleed to death.

"Kane!" He yelled suddenly, no killer was complete unless they had a psycho pyromaniac on their side. "Kane!"

"What?" He snarled back, some sort of evil death mask on his face. Kane was his newest muscle, over seven feet of pure evilness, it was exactly what he needed, a psycho that would help kill simply because he liked it.

"Dump her, then get me another."

"Will do" Kane picked up the dead whore like she was nothing, "Where would you like her?"

"Anywhere thats public and away from me" He snarled wiping gold paint from his knuckles, "This shit is hard to get off"

"Yeah whatever" Kane growled before leaving his 'partner' alone with his gold and torture table.

Kane quickly found a quaint little park to dump Kaitlyn, Kane thought it would be a tad funny if he sat her on the swing, or better yet, if she was hung by the swing. It took him all of six seconds to string her up with the chained play toy. Never again would it be used to find joy, it would forever be tainted by death. Kane looked around to the darkness, even through the darkest of days he saw the flames that took his life and burnt it into a million different peices. There was only one person that saw through his dark evil soul and saw something, something that he had that made him who he was, and now she was gone, gone forever. Flipping his phone up he tried not to grunt in annoyance, Kane had always hated cellphones, even if it did connect him to _her_.

"Tell me something good buddy"

Kane kept the chuckle to himself, "Another one down. Anything else?"

"Nah you've had a full night of work Kane, take a break buddy"

"You realise that someone else is gonna die right, possibly set alight"

"Honestly as long as its not me, I don't care Kane. Night"

"Night"


	11. My plan won't hurt you much this time

**Chapter 11 My plan won't hurt you much this time round**

Raven put her phone away and looked to Randy, he refused to leave and she wasn't exactly trying to push him out the door. Placing it back in the pocket of her jeans, she turned to the detective a sly grin on her lips. "So what brings you to me Doc"

"I stopped playing doctor a while ago Raven"

"Would you prefer that I called you fraud or jackass?"

He ignored it and went on with his point "How have you been Raven?"

"I've been great, right up until this idiot decided to take out a personal vendetta against me. He should really move on and get over it already, I won and Cody lost, thats the way it is"

"Cody?"

Raven smirked "Never mind that plothole right now, what brings you all the way out here to see me?"

"He's after you, he's dragged me into it because" Randy trailed off not knowing how to finish that sentence. Even while he was sitting on the edge of the bed and Raven was pacing the floor, she was still smaller.

"Because he knows a deep dark secret your hidin and he expects you to hand deliver me"

"How did you know that?"

Raven smirked dangerously, a hint of flirting peaking from the corners of her mouth, "Unlike some people I do my research, its funny how you two didn't do your research on me, maybe if you had, you wouldn't be pursueing me so badly. If you were wise you would stay right outta my way" Raven came over to him and straddled across his lap, her fingers playing over his skin magically. "You really have no idea who your fucking with do you? I'm the girl that can tear you apart yet put you back together as good as new." She ran her fingers down his cheek and over his throat, "I can make a jury of your peers deem me innocent and sane, I can vanish and re-appear faster than you breathe. I have so many skills in my aresenal, I am the ultimate weapon"

Randy was lost in her touch, so soft yet demanding,

"I can make you feel immense pleasure" Raven said softly her soft fingers trailing over his neck, "I can also make you feel immense pain"

Her fingers twisted something and blind pain shifted right up to her neck, nothing could move yet all he could feel was pain. "He knows about your dirty little secret concerning Aj Lee, so he has asked you to wrap me up like a little present and hand deliver me to him, after he has me, we're both gonna die and he'll be the only one walkin away" She stopped the pain circuit and let him inhale precious air.

"How do you know all that?"

She smiled again, a smile that made Randy regret asking, "Because I do my research Randal, and because to a point thats my plan. Your gonna take me to him and when I get there the real game will begin, he'll die just like his brother"

"Spose theres no talking you outta this one?"

She giggled on his lap, her hips rocking against him lovingly "This is the way it has to be, my buddy can't keep him busy forever. So you're gonna take me to him, and when I get there, woof!" She flung her hands showing the explosion, "Only one will walk away. Me"

"And if I don't wanna take you to him"

She grabbed his earlobe and pulled it until those thin delicious lips were inches from her's "You will take me to him, or you'll suddenly find yourself in the same predicament as my father. A-flame"

Trish's feminine screams ecchoed through the small hotel, Raven flew off his lap and peeked out the door, even one night couldn't go a-miss, they had to be on her ass every second of the damn day. Raven saw Lita's un-moving frame on the floor, Trish beside her bleeding from the lips.

"She's fine, its a flesh wound" He spat at her, "Now where is he?"

"I don't know who your talking about!" Trish pleaded with him, he smacked her across the mouth again,

"Detective Orton" He growled out before slapping the poor blonde again "Where is he?"

Raven looked to Randy, "You got a gun?" She whispered earning a look of "yeah of course I do, duh"

"Fair enough" Raven muttered taking it from him and checking the bullets, Raven pushed him back into the room, his lips burning from the soft pleasure of her pouty mouth. "You stay in there, you're my free pass"

"Where is detective Orton!" He screamed at Trish again, his buddy leaning over Lita, Raven had seen that look before, she didn't like it anymore being pointed at someone else. Raven put a nice little bullet hole through his buddy's eyes.

"Detective Orton isn't here right now, I'm his trigger happy replacement" Raven shot his other buddy in the face. "Wanna come back later sport"

He pulled Trish up and held the gun to her temple, instantly the blonde shook in fear for life. "You wanna risk an innocent Raven? If you come quietly maybe I'll let the two lesbo's live, of course I'll have to play with them first"

Raven let out a playful sigh "Trish I'm sorry" Raven let out one shocking blast, a nice neat hole straight through his pretty little face, "I seem to have gotten blood all over your floor"

Raven left her to deal with Lita, Raven flew back to her room to grab Randy. She was more surprised to still see him standing there, waiting for an answer.

"You had to kill them didn't you?"

"Pretty much" Raven shrugged "Now will you follow willingly or do I have to put a nice little bullet hole in you as well"

"Would you really do it?"

"I set my family on fire, the youngest being a sixteen year old girl with a brain injury, if I'm willin to kill flesh and blood, what makes you think I won't shoot you"

Randy still folded his arms over his chest "I'm not taking you to him Raven, I won't lose you again"

For a moment she softened, "Randy you're gonna lose me sooner or later, wouldn't you rather that be on our terms and not his?"

"I don't want it at all Raven"

"Sorry sunshine, but you have no choice in that"


	12. Rest stop

**Chapter 12 Rest stop**

Squeaking tires and burnt rubber burnt through the night as Raven and Randy made yet another get away, for Raven's plan to work she needed as much fire power and enemies after her as humanely possible. It was a simple plan right from the start, get everyone looking left while she went right, no one would see it coming and as always she would be the only one walking away. Raven was more surprised she was still able to pull it off, if anyone was as smart as they claimed, she would of been stopped a long time ago, obviously no one was smarter than her, that saddened her a little, she was getting bored.

"So your plan is to walk into his 'lair' and walk out un-scathed?" Randy asked as she drove like a maniac, wildly changing gears, a smoke hanging from between her parted lips, it only made him jealous of the damn thing, he wanted to be hanging from her mouth and swimming inside her.

"I don't plan on walkin out un-scathed, that would be a miracle and I don't believe in those, that would be like believing in faires, elves and eskimos"

"Ok, so your planning to walk in, take a hit and then set him on fire?"

"Why are you so damned focused on my tiny plan? Why don't you focus on something else, like trying to figure out how to stop it?"

"The guy?"

"Yeah, the guy, thats who I'm talkin about" Raven's silver eyes shifted evily as he cellphone rang. "That'll be for me, excuse me for a moment" Raven pulled it up, making Randy slightly un-comfy as she smirked a mile wide. "Hello sugar, how are you?"

"I am good, tell your friend that he has another mysterous burning, old man set a-flame because he was talking to me"

Raven rolled her eyes "What did I tell you about your victims? Ederly people are out, there on their way out anyways so killing them is just plain sad"

"Raven old people need to be killed, I'm doing them a favour"

"No old people, or children, or pregnant women, or the sick"

"So who can I kill?" He snapped bitterly

"As long as its not any of those four or me, I don't care"

"Teenager acting like a slut it is"

Raven let out a laugh "Make her a human torch, then photograph it and email me a pic, I'd like to see at least one flame whore before your "boss" tries to kill me, which he will fail might I add"

"Only because I'm on your side, you would fail without me"

She rolled her eyes again, "Yeah ok, you do your job and I'll do mine. Deal?"

"Yeah its a deal, you give me Aj Lee's killer and I'll make sure that ol' Goldie doesn't kill you"

"Cool, I'll see you on the other side buddy"

"Yeah, yeah"

Raven hung up and flung her cellphone aside earning a questionable look from Randy,

"Must you kill everything within a two metre radius?"

"Yes, it how I've survived for so long, just getting rid of my competition before it gets rid of me"

"So your the reason that we found a pile of dead bodies"

"Pretty much" Raven shrugged, sirens lighting up the car making her grumble. "Oh goody, police."

Raven pulled over much to Randy's surprise, all this renegade action then pulling over and letting the police have her. He came to the window and asked her to repeat how fast she was driving, an un-known cop in the wrong place at the wrong time. She took out her gun and shot him dead,

"Oh look that cop suddenly died, I guess we'll finish this conversation never" Raven said happily before driving away again. "Oh look a rest stop, before we go and kill this fucker, lets get some sleep, all this bloody murder has made me sleepy"


	13. Burning hot desires

**Chapter 13 Burning hot desires**

Raven pulled into the hotel so fast it made Randy's head spin, he wasn't sure why but all the mayhem he had encountered only had one effect, and sadly it went straight to his jeans, pitching a very nice tent. Raven shot him a devious smirk, "And here I thought you were disgusted with all my murderous rage?"

"I never said that Raven, you were just assuming things as usual"

Raven got out and slammed the door shut, "I never assume anything anymore Randal, the moment you start assuming things you're already dead. And I prefer to stay alive, at least for now"

Randy made sure the door was locked before he followed Raven inside, for a flea-bag hotel it was actually presentable, he wouldn't of guessed it was a shady kind of place.

"Hi there" Raven read the nameplate quickly "Alicia Fox, weird. We would like a room please"

"Sure, how long do you intend on staying?"

"One night, unless your another one of his bitches trying to slow us down, cause lady that would really piss me off right now" Raven thumped her fist on the table, her body shaking with emotions. Before Randy could interrupt and possibly ruin everything, Raven let her free hand slide to that bulge in his jeans. Now he had to keep the whimpers to himself as Raven turned back to Alicia.

Alicia gave a shaky laugh wondering what exactly Raven was on to give that reaction. "I take it you and your husband wanna get away from it all"

"Yeah its been hard," Raven's hand stroked up the lenth to illistrate her point, "So we're grabbing the time while we can"

Randy couldn't help it, her hand felt too good to resist, a slight moan escaped his perfect lips. Alicia shot him a weird look, unsure of why exactly his lips were trembling, his whole body seemed to shake like it couldn't take his own weight.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's fine, things are just really hard for him at the moment" Raven smiled falsely at the dark, flame-haired beauty, "So can we have our keys now? Someone wants to go to bed"

Alicia laughed handing Raven some keys, "Would you like a 'do-not-disturb' sign, Mrs Smith?" She quickly looked at the '_John Handcock_' scribbled at the bottom of the register.

"That could help" Raven took Randy's hand and started to pull him towards the room. Randy wasn't sure if he would make it, he could already feel himself leaking, leaking and needing more. It wasn't helping that Raven had that flirty smirk on her face, her hips swinging as she led him to their room for the night. As soon as the door was shut and the world was blocked, Randy pushed the small girl up against the hard wood, his mouth owning her's in a second. His body pressed against every inch of her's, smothering her and taking her for his own. Randy pulled back for a moment, just taking in those beautiful yet some how souless silver eyes, heat pushed through them, her mouth crashing on his in urgent desire. Everything became crazed, thumping with raw passion and desperate need, his hands ripped her shirt until it was nothing but shreds just barely hanging on. His hands burnt her skin, her body pressing harder into the fire, needing the delightful pain. Randy picked her up in his arms, her slender arms wrapping around his neck, her lips still teasing him. Randy threw her down, her eyes burning on his, her body propped up waiting for the deadly snake to make his move. Randy took his shirt off, quickly re-joining her on the bed, his lips pushing her body to the matress. Even her soft touch was rough and urgent, her sharp black fingernails clawing at his belt. Randy allowed a break for a few seconds, the last bit of material needing to be discarded, Randy took her hands in his and slid inside her, her whole body let out a shaking pleasurable grunt, Randy started slow, a pace that lasted only seconds, it was hard not to pound, not when those sharp deadly fingernails left their mark on his cheiseled torso. Randy let out a hiss, pain only acting as fuel to the already burning fire. He unlocked her hands and instead pinned her wrists to the bed, leaving her heaving, begging body at his mercy. Raven pushed her hips to meet his thrusts, more pleasure than she had ever known scouring throughout her body, his low growls soon grew in volume, bouncing off the walls and thumping in her skull. Raven couldn't hold any longer, she tried, tried her hardest but the fire was too much, she needed to let go before she was pushed. Raven let out the most erotic growl, her eyes rolling on their own free will. Randy kept pushing, taking her body to its limits, Raven let go, she just kept letting go until her body was limp and hardly moving. She just let him fill her up, until he had stopped all movement. Her eyes wouldn't open, even though her brain was commanding it, they just stayed shut.

"Rae?" Randy whispered sweeping a hand over frame, now fear reigned on him, hoping that he didn't finally break her. "Raven?"

"Mmmm" Was all she could get out, pleasure and pain still making its circuit, it just wouldn't stop shocking her nerve endings. It was more bliss than she had ever known. It was even more pleasing than the beautiful firey glow that was once her home. Randy moved off her gently and settled into bed, he moved her round like she was a rag doll. Finally after what seemed a lifetime, Raven opened her eyes, looking up at ice cold blue. In the deepest, darkest corner of his soul, she saw that tiny spark, a single tiny flame, burning for her. Everything was quiet for a moment and the only sounds around them was breathing and heart beats, finally Randy spoke, "We have to come up with a better plan Raven, I don't want to lose you"

She stroked his face lovingly, for the first time she was sad, she didn't want to lose him either. "Sorry babe, but this has to be a one-way trip"

He took a fingertip and kissed it softly, her skin like heaven on earth. "We have to find a way, so you can be free"

"There's only one way I'll truely be free Rand, and after all the effort I've put into staying alive, I don't really feel like dying"

Randy peered down at her body, her frame resting against the soft bed, his eyes towering over her.

"Raven, I want us to do it together"

"Do what together?" Raven looked at him confused, her mind still in a state of shock after the numbing sensation that was his body.

"I have a plan"

"I'm listenin"

"I'll take you to him, we stall him until the calvary comes and then after he dies, we escape before anyone catches us"

That was pretty much in the ball park of what she had in mind, he left out the part where she stabs him in the back and gives his murderous butt to her pyscho buddy, Kane, and he also left out the part where she torched the place and finally put the demons to rest. It was a messy, complicated plan but she was sure it would work, because Raven had to make sure it did. Raven pulled his body closer to her's, right now she just wanted to have him close. She wanted to re-think her plan and come up with a way where they could both walk away, but she knew it was hopeless, the moment she started to get un-focused everything would go to hell, she had to focus on the only thing that mattered right now, and that was survival.


	14. In deeper

**Chapter 14 In deeper**

Raven had managed to shake Randy loose for a moment, she didn't need him over hearing this, it would only bring on more questions and doubts. This was all apart of her grand plan and as much as she loved Randy, she didn't need him fucking it up. Raven could only hope it would work, if it didn't then she was up shit creek without a fucking paddle as bloody usual. Waiting as the ringer kept going was so painful, with each ring her heart thudded a little more, more doubting questions evaded her skull, if this didn't work then she would have more enemies, that was so not what she needed, she had enough enemies in the world.

"Hello? Stephanie McMahon speaking"

"Hello there luv, may I speak to Hunter H. Hemsley?" Raven asked in her best irish accent, this was the only part of the plan that would make sense, at least to her it made sense.

"I'll just get him for you"

Raven let out a deep calming breath, hopefully her uncle would play right into her hands, this was the time she was glad for two things, Hunter and his dead brother Shawn had lost contact a very long time ago, and Hunter lived in a place where news was hard to get, Hunter had really started to despise the news after several people accused him of being something he wasn't.

"Hunter speaking" His tone so rough that Raven could see it from where she was.

"Hello, My name is Judy Dobson, and I'm afraid I have some bad news"

"Yes?" So far he wasn't interested in what this 'Judy' had to say.

"Mr Hemsley I'm sorry to inform you of this but your older brother, Shawn, was in a terrible accident. He did not make it"

"What?" Hunter suddenly became interested and somewhat saddened. "When?"

"A few years ago, we have been searching for any family of his for quite some time, he didn't have any next of kin listed"

"I understand, thank you for ringing"

"There's more" Raven went on in her heavy irish accent, now she had to drop the bomb, "There was one survivior, a young girl named Raven"

"My neice, I haven't seen that girl since she was born, is she ok?"

"She has been through alot, drafted from home to home. Now that we have found family, we were wondering if you would like to take her in?"

Hunter paused for a moment, making Raven wonder if he would just turn around and say fuck no. "What would happen to her if I say no"

"She would become a ward of the state, trust me Mr Hemsley that's the worst thing for someone like Raven," 'Judy' let out a short well timed sigh "Most of the girls your neices age who become wards of the state wind up becoming prostitutes addicted to drugs, they die on the streets with no-one, I've seen it alot in my line of work"

"What do you mean someone like Raven?" Hunter asked slowly, he could only remember her as a tiny innocent baby, what she had become was a mystery.

"Raven has been diagnosed with mental dysfunctions of the brain."

"Is she dangerous?"

Raven wanted to laugh out loud, fuck yes she was dangerous, only to those that had either done her wrong, or those that got in her way, so far Hunter was neither, so no he wasn't in danger, give it time.

"No, Raven is perfectly harmless. When I said that we had found a family member, her eyes lit up, she desperately would like to be apart of a family again."

Hunter gave another sad sigh, "Of course I'll take her in Ms Dobson. Would you like me to collect her?"

Raven wanted to reach through the phone and punch him, she was not a prize that you collected simply because you won. She managed to keep it together,

"Raven will be on her way in the next few days, there are loose ends that we have to tie up here, we really don't want to be in trouble with law, that would be bad"

He laughed at her bad joke, Raven tried to keep her real laughter in her throat. If she cared about the laws of the world, many people would still have their lives. At least most of them were fucktards and people that needed to be shot.

"Thank you for your call, I guess I gotta get the spare bedroom ready"

"Thank you for being so understanding Mr Hemsley, and I would just like to say that you have really helped Raven, she's looking forward to meeting you."

After she hung up she let out a deep breath and let herself have this moment, at least there would be somewhere she could go now. She was counting down the moments until she had to set it on fire. Raven didn't want it to end that way, but sometimes history can't help but repeat itself.


	15. Tight little package

**Chapter 15 Tight little package**

All day Randy and Raven waited for the phonecall that would possibly end everything, well at least it would end for everyone but Raven, she had to live, there was a reason she had to live now and it was a reason that Randy could never ever know about. Ever. Finally after the seventh game of _Last Card_, his phone finally rung. He hated that it was this killer, but if it made sure that he would die and Raven would live then he would do it.

"Hello?" Randy said tightly, just hearing his voice made Randy want to reach through the phone and punch him straight in the face.

"Hello Randal, I believe you have something for me"

"Yeah, I got her."

He gave a cold chuckle "Oh goody, now will you bring her to me?"

"Yes, but on one condition"

"Oh Randal! You are so cute, with all your conditions, alright _Defective_, what is your pathetic condition?"

"You have the file on AJ Lee, you have her coroner's report that proves that someone else killed her and not your slimy brother"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you insult my brother" He growled "But yes I have it, you give me that little bitch and I'll give you the folder. You get to keep your dirty little secret, and that whore dies for what she did to my brother"

Randy seethed in anger, he had to push it aside until he came face to face with this jerk, then he could let all the rage out. "Ok."

"Good, now come to warehouse 13 tonight at midnight, ask your little girlfriend which one I mean, because she knows, oh and Randal don't think about coming with your little friends, if you come with your friends then I gaurentee you will have to sit and watch as I kill your precious little whore right in front of you. If you come alone, you will walk away with the folder and you won't have to endure watching her die. Understood?"

"Yes. Can I just say one thing without any consequence?"

"Sure, I can allow that I guess"

Randy could see his smirk making him want to punch him again. "You can't out smart Raven, she is superior to you in every way and the only one walking away will be her"

He chuckled again, cold chills spilling up and down Randy's body. "Oh how cute, you think she's superwoman, let me tell you something about Raven, she's nothing but a small blind worm that needs to be squashed, and when I have her she will finally be squashed"

"The only one getting squashed is you and me and Raven will walk away"

"You really think that she'll stay with you? Raven betrays everyone thats ever been on her side, you think you mean something to her? Trust me, everyone that comes in contact with Raven winds up dead. Look at the timeline, her family, my brother, and every pathetic man he had. Raven only cares about herself, either way you will die Randy, whether it be me or Raven, you'll either wind up with a gunshot or a knife to the back, just don't forget that I told you so. You can survive me Randy, but you can't survive Raven"

He hung up leaving Randy with a deep dark un-settling feeling in his lower gut.

Randy looked towards Raven who heard the entire thing, she couldn't help the sadness that welled in her gut, he suddenly distrusted her and all because this killer had said somethings. She managed to shrug it off and down play it.

"Alright, we got our meeting and now we have to get to the other part"

"Which is?"

"You have to punch me in the face"

"No" Randy instantly got out, "I am not hurting you Raven, don't you think I've done that enough"

She gently clasped his strong hand, "I've forgiven you for that. Randy if we show up without markings then he'll suspect somethin is up, and we won't get very far. He needs to think that we struggled to get there, if we show up with nothing, he'll have the upper hand, he has that already, we can't give him anymore"

"I am _not_ punching you in the face" Randy said sternly, his hand still in her's.

"Randy you have too, for our lives"

"No!" Randy shouted, "I am not hitting you, not now, not ever"

Raven took a deep breath, she didn't want to resort to this but she had too, it was all for the grand plan. "So you have no problem hittin your wife, but you can't hit me?"

Randy stopped and cast a dark glance at the small girl, rage was starting to build. Out of all the bad things she had to pinpoint on, it was this, Randy had so much to hide and yet she was pulling it out like nothing.

"C'mon Randy, you're used to that aren't you? Women get out of line and you punch them straight back into it." She stood up and came face to face with him. "Or maybe you won't strike until I strike first" Raven punched him in the stomach, dark gasps uttered from his mouth, Randy managed to get back to his feet, his breath heaving and gasping.

"Don't do that"

"Why?" Raven smiled coyly, "Will you hit me?"

Randy ran a hand over his stomach, "I am not hitting you"

"Oh you will" Raven punched him the nose, bright red blood spurting to the carpet. She went to punch him again but Randy ducked and hit her straight in the face. Raven stumbled back holding her eye.

"Oh fuck, that hurt, dude, I needed a bruise not a closed over swollen eye" Raven held her eye as she started to walk around the room.

"Raven I am so sorry" The guilt soared through him faster than any emotion ever had, sure he had hit women before and felt nothing, but he had hurt the only woman he had ever loved, he didn't want to hurt her in any way. Raven took her hand away earning a gasp from Randy, her eye was already shading purple, deep purple and swollen blue, bursts of violent black shadowed, Randy just hoped he didn't do any damage. She smiled up at him,

"Thank you, you have just saved our lives"

Randy couldn't help it, the doubt and wonder pounding through his skull. "Raven are we on the same side?"

She kissed his lips tenderly, "Randy I love you, we _are_ on the same side"

"You love me?"

She sighed in his grasp, "I haven't ever loved anyone in my life, not even myself, but you? I love you and I would do anything, and I mean _anything_ to help you see that"

Randy kissed her gently, still feeling bad about her eye but feeling better knowing that he had her love. "Lets go and kick this guys ass, then we can talk"

"Well put the cuffs on me and lets get down to this warehouse, where that idiot Cody took his victims."


	16. I'm the mastermind, not you

**Chapter 16 I'm the mastermind, not you**

Goldust hung up gleefully, finally after all his planning and mutilation, Raven would finally be dying, and his brother would finally have his revenge. "Kane!" He screamed at his only friend, friend may be stretching it, ally would be a better term for it.

"Yes?" Kane looked at him very bored, that death mask trapped around his face, long fine curls teaming down his broad shoulders. Kane managed to keep the growl of annoyance to himself, pretty soon he would be free of Goldust and everything will be how it should be. Raven would be his, AJ Lee's killer would be dead and Goldie would be out of his life forever.

"I need you to ready the table, that little bitch is coming and I want everything ready for when I want to make her scream. I can hardly wait"

Kane's dark eyes narrowed through his mask as he went off to do as he was asked, it wouldn't take long. Quickly he set the table up, Kane didn't plan on his old buddy Dustin using it, but for a moment he needed to distract him, he didn't need to know of the betrayal that was about to come,

"Kane!" Dustin yelled again, his fingers smearing gold paint all over his roughened face. "Kane have you finished with that table?"

"Yes" Kane looked to his old friend, that twisted smile hidden beneath the evil mask, "Tell me Dustin, what is your grand plan again?"

Goldust rolled his brown eyes at him, annoyed that he had to go over it again, then again Kane wasn't always the brightest bulb on the tree. "Raven will get here very soon, handed to me like a tight little package, her little friend will recieve a folder and then you will kill him, I will kill Raven and then we will be free to continue on as the worlds most notorious killers"

Goldust was satisfyed with the look of simplicity on Kane's face, of course he left out the part where Kane would die, no one was going to stop him from carrying on his younger brother's work, and Goldust knew, that you could only keep a monster for so long, eventually he would turn on you and Goldust planned to nip that in bud before the dimwit Kane could even think it.

"You left one thing out Dustin" Kane smirked again, his hands clasping around the hidden weapon.

"Oh yeah?" Dustin looked at his friend not believing for a second that he had missed something, "What did I miss?"

Kane shocked his gold induced frame, bolts of electricity warping his system. Goldust fell to the cold hard floor, his body twitching somewhat, Kane took his mask off for a moment, "Your not the mastermind Goldie, I am"


	17. Savin your bacon

**Chapter 17 Savin your bacon**

Raven puffed in a deep breath, she was more than ready for this crap to be over, she had a new reason to run but a new reason to hide. Hide from everyone, all she had to do was get through this night and make it to her uncle, that should be simple enough. Randy gave her a sad look, "You sure you wanna do this?"

"I gotta." Raven twisted her hands in the cuffs, like she was trying to get comfy. Reality showed that she was getting free, she needed all her limbs in tact in order for everyone to die. Randy slid the door open, guiding her like a prisoner, they walked slowly inside the dark cold warehouse, death reeked every corner and the mice hid in the shadows hoping to catch some spare meat. A single light illuminated the floor opening up two shadows.

"Glad you could make it Raven" Kane got out pleasantly, Goldust right beside him, still limp and out of it. He had no idea that his life would soon become void.

"Glad I could be here" Raven smiled, "Have you got what I asked for?"

Kane shoved the limp corpse to the middle of the floor "There's your killer Raven, and have you got what I asked for?"

Raven rolled her eyes smirking beyond belief, "Of course I do, I wouldn't show up empty handed, knowing how pissed you would get." Raven kicked out and all Randy felt was sick betrayal twist up his body. Raven took his neck and threw him towards the pyscho behind the mask. "There. Now you have AJ Lee's killer. Happy?"

"You bitch!" Randy yelled, trying to twist free but nothing was working. He went from one psycho nutjob to another. "This was your plan all along! Give me up in order to keep running!"

Kane gave a high laugh, it bounced around the walls and shook the foundations where it stood. "Oh isn't it sweet! You thought she cared for you! She only cares for me, she always has. And with you and him outta the way, we can finally stop running"

"How could you Raven?" Randy was caught between heart break and superior rage.

"Its easier than you think" Raven bent down and looked the golden one in the eyes, shaking him his eyes fluttered open only to see that he was the victim and just like his brother, he was about to die at the hands of a real psychopath. Taking out her multi purpose hunting knife, she pressed the sharpend blade against his beefy neck, "When you see your brother, tell him I said, like a bitch" The blood poured like a river, flooding most of the warehouse, the squeaks of the hungry mice made Kane laugh higher and colder than ever before.

"May I make one tiny suggestion before you kill the prick?" Raven uttered sweetly, her silver eyes pouting, Kane couldn't resist that face, he had always been a sucker for a great pair of eyes.

"Sure"

"Take off your mask. Let him see the twisted monster you've become after he took the sweet young girl known as AJ to hell"

"What an excellant idea Raven" Kane smirked with glee as he pulled off the red mask and threw it to the floor. Even his mask made a dull clutter, Randy was finally able to look into those monstrious eyes and for the first time in a long time, his system was only reaped with fear.

"Kane may I suggest one more thing?" Raven asked enjoying this far more than she should.

"And what would that be?" Kane looked to her, a clear shot was all she needed.

"Die" Raven flipped the gun out so fast Kane didn't even have time to blink. A cold bullet lodged in his skull and his body could only crush backwards. Randy looked between the two dead bodies, shock, awe and confusion. Anger, sadness and betrayal. It was just pounding and bouncing around his body. Numbness and tingles errupted and in his state he sank to one knee. Raven litterly skipped over to the body that was once Kane's, taking another three bullets she made damn sure he was dead. Before she went to Randy she made sure that Goldie was dead.

"What the hell!" Randy shouted at her, he made it back to his feet and now he wanted some answers.

"That was me savin your bacon" Raven said cheerfully pointing the gun at him. "I have one bullet left Randal, how many will it take to kill you?"

Randy just looked into that gun barrel, he was more saddened that Goldie was right, Raven only cared about Raven.


	18. Flames are a new beginning

**A/N **Ok last chapter, but I have a third and final Outrun, with a new twist and yes a creepy killer, and a little warning the third one will be a little sicker than the first two, anyways I hope you enjoy, Onwards guys and gals!

**Chapter 18 Flames are a new beginning**

Randy just stared into that barrel, two un-movable forces refusing to move until death made them. Raven suddenly lowered the gun and gave him the widest smile he had ever seen.

"Just kiddin" Raven put the gun away and looked to her man. In her twisted fucked up skull, Randy was her's, he always would be even if he denied it. "Sorry about that, I couldn't resist"

"Raven, you will explain to me right now, what the hell just happened?" Her plan wasn't making any sense, it should of but Randy was still a little stuck on one little fact, she had willingly pushed him forward as a mere pawn. He was still waiting for her to turn on him.

"My plan originally was to kill everything, including you, I was going to be the only one walking away." Raven let out a sad sigh "But I can't kill you Randy, I love you. I've killed many people and as time wore on it only got easier, but even joking about it made every fibre of my being break down, seriously I was moments away from heart broken tears."

"So whats the plan now?"

Several sirens flooded around them, clearly they had over heard about this meeting, Raven knew that Randy wouldn't come alone even though he was told by two psychopaths not to do that. Raven took his hand and walked with him to the exit, "I guess we gotta face it, better now while we have a chance then when we're against the wall with nothin"

"You don't have to do this Raven, we can escape right now and leave them with their two killers"

Raven took a deep breath and readied herself for the final act of her 'play' She could do this and if it back fired then at least Randy would be ok. Raven took his lips softly and let herself burn the memory of it to her brain, if she survived this then she would need it. With force that she had to muster from deep inside her, she pushed him out the door to his friends, and she locked herself inside.

"Raven!" Randy pounded on the door, his friends booming that she open up and surrender. It would be the only way to escape the barrage of bullets. "Raven!"

With one tear sliding down her face she turned to the empty space that was slowly over taking her soul. Looking at the flame, she let out one calming breath and flicked the match towards the gas tanks that Cody had hidden all that time ago. His grand plan of not being taken alive was basically burn to do death, he would get away scot free, as always. The flames licked at the warehouse, Randy twisted and writhed in their arms, trying to get free and to Raven. Everything became blurred, Randy trying to reach her before the flames took her life, The warehouse boomed and shook as the flames made it sink to its knees, fire was the new threat and it was one threat that Raven couldn't dodge, flames had taken her and Randy could only watch as they cemmented the obvious. Raven had finally lost the war.


End file.
